Today, in Class 3-A
by aiharacchi
Summary: Drabble. Hari ini, Karma berada di kelas 3-A, well... atas perintah Asano sih, Happy Reading minna-san


Ini pagi yang klasik. Murid -murid kelas 3-E datang ke kelas mereka yang terletak ditengah - tengah bukit tanpa terlambat sedetikpun. Karasuma-sensei masih berkutat dengan laptopnya dengan segelas kopi hitam. Bitch-sensei juga masih membuka halaman majalah mingguan fashionnya.

"Selamat pagi murid - muridku." Seperti biasa, Koro-sensei menunjukan senyuman hangatnya. "Well, sepertinya ada yang kurang―dimana Karma-kun?"

Bola mata Nagisa berotasi, lalu menjawab, "Dia di kelas 3-A, sensei."

"Apa?!" seru Koro-sensei membeku, tak percaya. "Kenapa dia di kelas 3-A?! Apa sensei melakukan kesalahan? Apa sensei kemarin keterlalulan? Apa se―"

"Sensei, tenang... Karma-kun engga pindah kok," Isogai tertawa garing, lalu berkata, "Hari ini dia diundang Asano untuk seharian belajar di kelas 3-A. Yah, kalo sensei berbuat macem-macem sensei bakal dikeluarin."

―

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yūsei Matsui**

 **[ Today, In Class 3-E ]**

 **.**

 **Asano — Karma**

 **Rated T**

.

.

.

―

Awalnya Karma mengira ini hanya pertemuan singkat, lalu langsung ke kelas 3-E saat jam istirahat.

Oh, Sialan si Asano.

Karma mengeluarkan sumpah serampah yang tidak disensor kalimatnya. Kalau saja tangannya tidak diborgol, pastinya Karma bakal merecokin kelas 3-A menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dikenal. Kalau perlu fasilitas kelas 3-A Karma bawa dan menjadi hak milik kelas 3-E.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi, tentu saja, sekarang Karma diborgol di bangku belakang kelas 3-A. Salahkan Asano yang seenaknya jidatnya memanggil para pro di eskul judo, amerikan football, baseball, karate, dan kendo ke kelasnya untuk memborgol Karma tidak pergi kemana - mana. Sehebat - hebatnya Karma, tak mungkin mengalahkan dua puluh orang lebih dengan tangan kosong. Mana lagi mereka membawa senjata. Benar - benar pertandingan tidak adil.

"Rasanya lucu sekali melihatmu disini," Asano menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau sangat mudah mendapatkan Karma. "Aku bilang ke kelas 3-E kalau kau seharian disini, Karma-kun. Jadi kau tidak bisa lepas dari jeratanku. "

"Dasar licik," hardik Karma makin tak suka. Kalau saja dia tidak diborgol, akan Karma pastikan Asano bakal babak belur.

"Salah sendiri nolak ke kelas 3-A," ucap Asano sekenanya. "Sekarang, akan kubuat kau mau pindah ke kelas 3-A."

"Ini pemaksaan, bodoh."

Yah, kalau tidak dipaksa, Karma juga tidak bakal berada disini, begitulah pemikiran singkat Asano. Mungkin Karma juga tidak menyadari, kenyataan kalau Asano sudah menyelidiki Karma dari saat pertama mata mereka bertemu hingga sekarang. Yang jelas, Asano sudah tahu seluk beluk Karma dari atas sampai bawah.

"Jadi..." Asano mengambil kursi di depan Karma, seolah ingin mengintrograsi penjahat kelas kakap dihadapannya, "Kapan kau akan pindah ke kelas 3-A?"

"Dalam mimpimu," jawab Karma blak - blakan. "Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penawaran murahanmu itu, oke?"

Seperti biasa, keras kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu daya tarik kelas E sampai anak sepandan denganku menolak ke kelas terbaik di SMP ini." Ingin rasanya Karma membalas; kelas 3-E sangat menantang dengan adegan membunuh gurita setiap hari―dan kegagalan setiap hari. Yah, tapi Karma tidak akan membeberkan rahasia terbesar kelasnya. "Kau tahu, tanpamu hidupku sepi."

Karma bergeming. Mana mungkin Ace dari kelas 3-A bakal berkata demikian. Oke, seingat Karma, semenjak melihat batang hidung Asano, entah kenapa rasanya dia punya rival baru. Hampir setiap hari Karma menyajikan macam - macam gangguan untuk Asano; seperti menyeludupkan pakaian renanh cewek ke tas Asano, malakin, recokin tugas kesenian Asano dan masih banyak lagi.

Well, daripada gangguan lebih mirip penindasan secara terang - terangan.

Dan Asano merindukannya?

"Kau serius? Kau masih waraskan?" tanya Karma memastikan.

"Kalau aku waras―akan kubalaskan semua dendamku." Bola mata Asano berotasi, berpikir sejenak. "Tapi sepertinya semua yang kau lakukan bebekas pada pikiranku."

Oh Tuhan... Apa ada yang salah dengan Asano?!

Tidak, tidak. Mustahil Asano mengatakannya sepenuh hati. Oke, ini hanya gertakan kecil agar Karma mau minta maaf. Tenang... Asano tidak mungkin homo, gay, atau sejenisnya. Asano masih normal

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau suka sama aku, huh?" tanya Karma memastikan, untuk jaga - jaga dari kemungkina terburuk saja.

Senyuman Asano makin melebar. Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Karma, lalu berkata dengan seduktif, "Ya, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

Dan seketika Karma menendang bagian paling sensitifnya Asano. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

(Salah sendiri Asano enggak borgol kaki Karma)

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau bersedia jadi pacarku."

"Mati sana."

.

.

.

―end―

.

.

.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sampai buat beginian hohoho~

Ai sekarang lagi kepicut ama AsanoxKarma, jadi bikim dehh... gomen, gomen, kalau ada salah kata, sesuatu yang kurang, ama typoooo... sekarang yang penting hepii, mana karma dirantai sama Asano xoxoxo~

Oke, Can you review my fic? ;D

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara


End file.
